Hockey Fight
by MuffMunch21
Summary: So I found this from when I started it 4 years ago and I'm gonna finish it. Let me know what you think.. Faith and Kennedy are new slayers and stars on a hockey team until Giles brings the back to Sunnydale.
1. Chapter 1

So I wrote this story like 4 years ago when I was 15 or 16, so I'm gonna pick it back up and start writing again. Hope you like this...

"So where do we find these new slayers?" Xander asked.

Giles looked up from the book he was previously reading. Reaching out toward a folder which held the new slayers' information. "Faith and Kennedy Lehane. They live in Boston. It says here that we'll likely find them at the skating rink near them high school. Lets go."

Giles, Xander, and Oz drove towards the skating rink and walked in after paying admission. "Guess there's something going on then."

"It would appear so, Oz." Giles said as he approached an older man. "Excuse me, do you know where I could find Faith and Kennedy Lehane?"

"Yeah, there on the ice. Number 7 and 21 on the Devils." The older man said as he pointed to two hockey players out on the ice who were on a break away. Number 7 was dribbling the puck down the ice with the black stick. 21 stopped right to the corner of the net, 7 passed it and 21 slapped it in the net. The sirens went off and the buzzer for the 3 period went off signaling that the game was over. The Devils skated towards the two players and huddled together.

Xander, Oz, and Giles watched as the team celebrated and then skated off the ice to the locker room. The three guys waited for the two young women to come out of the locker room. Ten minutes later, the teams walked out of the locker room and towards the parking lot. Xander stopped a guy to ask for help. "Hey do you know where I could find Faith and Kennedy Lehane?"

"Yeah. Faith. Kenn. You got people looking for you over here." The blonde screamed at the two brunettes who were walking out, before looking back at Xander. "Later."

Two brunettes approached the three guys. "I'm Faith and this is my sister, Kennedy. Who are you and what the hell you want with us?"

Xander who was still drooling at the hockey players glanced back at Giles for help. "Hello, I'm Rupert Giles, your watcher. You two young ladies are vampire slayers. Into each generation, a slayer is born. Well, in your case two. Lets see... my slayer, Buffy Summers died but was brought back to life by Xander here. You two are needed in Sunnydale to help her keep the hell mouth under control. You both need to come with us."

"Aight." Faith said. "We just need to stop at our place and get our stuff which you will need to take back with you because we drive motorcycles. Follow us to our place." Faith said as the two brunettes walked to two black motorcycles and drove off with the three men following them.

A few days later, Buffy and Willow walked up to the watcher's apartment in the early morning and knocked on the door knowing that this was the day he would be back. "So do you think Giles got the slayers?"

Willow was about to answer Buffy's question but shut her mouth when the door opened making her mouth drop at the sight. Faith stood there in black n red checkered boxers and a tight beater that didn't quite reach the top of her boxers. Buffy turned to the door to see the brunette standing there scratching her bed head. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, is Giles here?" Buffy asked after a few seconds of starring at Faith's body and attire.

Before Faith had a chance, another voice was heard. "Fai, who the hell is at the door this early?" Another brunette came from behind Faith and stood there. Buffy and Willow took in the other brunette's attire which consisted of black baggy sweats that hung loosely off her hips showing the top of her girl boxers, and a sports bra. Then they noticed the identical cross necklaces the slayers had on. "Who the hell are you two?"

"I'm Buffy and this is Willow. We're looking for Giles." Buffy said as she walked into the house with Willow.

Faith shut the door and then turned towards the stairs. "G-MAN!"

Giles came down the stairs. "Yes, Faith?"

"You got company. Me and K are going to sleep now." The two sisters started towards the spare bedroom until Giles stopped them.

"No, we are going to start training today. Go get your showers and meet us down here in 30 because we are going to have to train , enroll you in Sunnydale High, and find you someplace to live." Giles said.

"You suck already." Kennedy said as she started walking towards the guest shower. "Faith, you can go shower up in G's shower."

Faith walked up the stairs and into the shower. After Giles heard the two showers kick on, he turned to Buffy and Willow. "Good morning."

"Morning Giles, those the two slayers?"

Yes, they are Willow. Well, you two better head off to school and we'll meet you in the library." Giles said as he showed them out the door.

Buffy, Willow, Xander, Cordelia, and Oz were sitting at the table in the library when Giles walked in with the two new slayers. Buffy who was day dreaming looked up when she heard the doors open and close. Faith was dressed in jeans, tank top and a leather jacket which covered a bit of her cross necklace. Kennedy on the other hand was wearing brown baggy cargo pants, a white beater, her cross necklace which hung from her neck, and a leather jacket, both had motorcycle helmets toward their side. They walked over and sat at the opposite end of the table.

"Are those the new slayers?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes, they are, Cordelia. Meet Faith and Kennedy Lehane. Faith. Kennedy, This is Cordelia and you know the others." Giles said.

"Hey." Faith said as Kennedy nodded before Faith looking back up at Giles. "So when do we get to find me and K's apartment because I want to find an ice rink that's close by."

"You ice skate?" Buffy asked.

"Since I was seven. We play ice hockey. You?"

"Yeah, haven't in a while though."

"Well, we should go sometime, all of us, so I can get to know the people who are going to be trying to keep my ass from getting killed." Faith said as she smiled.

Buffy chuckled. "Well, I'm up for it anytime."

"Good." Faith said but reached in her pocket as her cell started to ring. She pulled it out and opened it, putting it on speaker. "Faith here."

**"Faith? Its Matti, I swung by you n Kenn's place but you weren't there. Where the hell are you?"**

"We are in Sunnydale, California. Whats up? You in trouble?"

**"Yeah, I need your help. You mind if I come and stay with you for a while because they're back on my back, Faith, and I don't think I can dig my way out of this one."**

Faith sighed and then looked at Kennedy who nodded. Faith excused herself from the table and walked out side to finish her phone call. Kennedy looked back at the group.

"Who's Matti?" Xander asked.

"An old friend."

"Want to color in the pages a bit for us?" He asked again as they all looked at her.

"Nope, sorry, forgot my crayons." Kennedy said as she leaned the chair back and waited for Faith to return.


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm sorry for the confusion. Faith and Kennedy had a watcher before. Also, this is third season. Sorry. I'll explain and sorry for all the typos and everything. I'm just typing all this fast before I forget something.

Faith walked back into the library while shaking her head. She looked down at Kennedy. "Matti is going to stay with us for a little bit."

"So, seeing as Kennedy forgot her crayons, who is Matti?" Xander asked as he looked back and forth between the two brunettes.

"He's an old friend of ours. Actually, the reason we weren't to skeptic when you told us that we were slayers was because we had a watcher before. She passed away about a year ago. Matti is her nephew, that is how we met him." Faith explained as she sat on the arm of Kennedy's chair. "Anyways, K and I need to go house shopping. We need to find somewhere besides Giles, especially with Matti on the way."

"Well, we technically don't have to be in classes until tomorrow, so lets go find a place." Kennedy said as she stood up and started to walk towards the door. "See you later."

"Give us a call when you want us to meet you Giles." Faith said as she followed Kennedy out the door.

The scoobies were walking into the library when Giles was heading straight for the doors. "Oh hello. I'm sorry. Faith just called me. She said that we can have the meeting at her house. I believe they already have bought all their furniture and it has more than enough room for us."

"We always have meetings here. Why are we going to their house?" Buffy asked as they started following her watcher out the door.

"Buffy, tell me you aren't the least bit curious about their house?" Xander said and then laughed at their faces. "I have to see this. I just get this vibe that there should be poles hanging from the ceiling and strobe lights." He finished with a dreamy look.

"You are truly messed up. You know that, right?" Willow said, blushing at his words.

The walk over to the brunettes' house was quite short. They looked up at the house and it was fair to say that it was one of the bigger ones in Sunnydale. They took in the outside before walking up to the door.

After Kennedy answered the door, she gave them a tour of the house. The downstairs consisted of a kitchen, 2 bathrooms, living room, game room, dining room, and a study. Upstairs had six bedrooms and two of them had their own bathroom. There was also the basement which was made into a training room. The scoobies were in awe as they followed Kennedy into the back yard to see the giant in-ground pool and a hot tub on the side along with the back deck having a grill and a bar.

They all sat at the tables on the deck as Faith was making food on the grill. "So how do you like the house?"

"Are you shitting me? Its amazing. How can you manage to afford this by yourselves?" Buffy said, as she was still taking in the sight of the house.

Faith chuckled before looking over at Kennedy. "Well, our dad played in the NHL, so we have all this money. Our mom passed away a few years ago, and well dad is always on the move, so when I called and told him we were coming here, he just added a bit more cash into our checking."

"I'm sorry about your mom." Willow said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." Kennedy said as she smiled at them all before continuing. "We figured if we were gonna be staying here, we might as well get a nice house to keep us occupied. Giles, I actually wanted to tell you that Eve's books and everything will be coming here by next week. Faith and I were planning on putting them in the study, if you wanted to help us sort them and see what all she had. I just figured that might help you know what all we have by chance of you not having something."

"That would be great, Kennedy. Thank you." Giles said beaming.

Faith walked over with the plate of food and sat it on the table. "Okay, seeing as that is settled. Why don't we eat and then figure out what we are gonna do about the prophecy."

They all silently agreed as they grabbed some food and started to dig in. After everyone was done eating, they sat around and listened to what Giles knew about the prophecy so far. It surely did not sound good, but what slayer prophecy really does.

Kennedy looked at her watch before looking up at the group. "Well it's getting late. Do you all just want to stay here tonight? There is more than enough room for you all."

Before they were able to speak their decision, a man walked out the back sliding doors. "I didn't think you'd throw me a party but hell, I'll take it."

Faith looked up at the man before laughing. "Hey Matti, got here fast. So Matti this is the group. Group this is Matti."

The scoobies were just staring at the man in front of them, taking in his appearance. Xander was the one who broke the silence. "Um, Faith you do realize he's a demon, right?"


End file.
